


I Guess I'm Just Falling (For You)

by blanchtt



Series: 500X LEDA [11]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: There had been a club, once, at the beginning of their relationship.





	I Guess I'm Just Falling (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Rare-pair minific prompt: Shay/Delphine, epiphany.

 

 

Delphine’s palm flat on the small of her back, leading as they sway together, is everything Shay had imagined it would be.

 

(There had been a club, once, at the beginning of their relationship.

 

Shay had slipped out of her seat, sidled up to her, taken Delphine’s hands in hers, tugged and nodded behind them, a clear indication to head to the dancefloor. But Delphine had half-laughed, half-pleaded, adorably nervous, and leaned in close enough to brush her lips against her cheek as she’d admitted, accent thick, “I am a  _terrible_  dancer.”

 

Shay had only nodded, let go, watched Delphine grab at her drink with a chagrined smile to occupy her hands, and realized that Delphine Cormier, cool customer, seemed to be _afraid_  of two things in no particular order: dancing, and girls. 

 

And so she’s slid an arm around Delphine’s shoulders and found a spot on her lap to content herself with, leaned in and nuzzled close, felt the tension leave Delphine’s body even as she’d announced, teasing, “I don’t believe you.”)

 

And now Delphine’s arms are comforting around her, and she buries her nose against Delphine’s collarbone, feels Delphine tilt her head down, cheek against her temple.

 

“You have a good day at work?” Shay asks, words muffled a shade. But Delphine nods carefully, breathes, and when she speaks there’s obvious excitement there.

 

“Yes. I finally got a lab assistant, and I’m no longer the only woman there.”

 

And Delphine continues, tells her about the science that Shay admits she only barely understands, and Shay smiles. She can admit that there are perks to the very beginnings of relationships – the excitement of something new, of exploration and getting to know someone. But better yet is coming home to a shared apartment, to Delphine’s choice of music playing over the stereo, to a woman she knows inside and out and whose confidence has blossomed, all of which offers a very different kind of thrill.

 

She knows there’s a dinner waiting in the kitchen, something Delphine’s no doubt spent time preparing before she’d come home, before she’d distracted her with a touch to her hip that had turned into more. But Shay tilts her head up, feels Delphine’s free hand slide up her side, holding her close, the two of them slowing to a stop even as the song ends and another with an unfamiliar beat begins.

 

 “Bed?” Shay asks, even as she reaches up on her tiptoes, Delphine’s hand steadying her as they meet in a kiss, and can't help but smile into it, the suggestion met with obvious enthusiasm.

 

 

 


End file.
